Anivia/Strategy
Skill usage * basic combo is to place , place to block the opponent from escaping, and throw at in a line towards the edge of the wall to stun the opponent as they try to move then follow up with a . * It is generally recommended to time while under an allied tower or while you have''' your allies for protection. Do not count on your egg too much when you are alone and not under a tower. Low-level enemies can kill you because of the huge armor + magic resistance reduction and long revive time. Try to be aggressive in teamfights so you can deal good damage; be focused and let your team do the rest while they start working on your egg.''' ** can be used to bait an enemy to commit to killing when your jungler ganks that lane. ** Despite having , Anivia is fairly vulnerable to other harassment. Heavy hits can severely cripple her. Try to stop harassment by stunning your opponent before they can combo you to win tradeoffs. * Both the Damage from passing through and the detonation of remove a spell shield from . This means: if you time it correctly and detonate right after it passed through an enemy with 's Spellshield, the spellshield will dissolve and the detonation will deal full damage and stun the target. * During the laning phase, use your auto-attacks to hide harassment attempts. Stand within attack range of an enemy champion and auto-attack minions with . When the enemy doesn't expect it, launch a and charge straight at them; if you time it correctly, they will be chilled and stunned, and you'll be close enough to land a follow-up for tons of damage. This is an effective strategy because the start of many of 's spell animations look similar to the begining of her auto-attack animation, and this can often catch an enemy, expecting an auto-attack, off-guard. * explosion area of effect is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try to hit the opponent twice with the spell by detonating it after it passes through them. * Anivia's wall has a cast time, so be sure to cast it WELL in front of the opponent. Just a little in front will block you off and push them away. * In the jungle, the wall, can completely block off a pathway. Allies can be blocked in/out as well so timing is essential. ** In the jungle, can completely block the in its area. This allows you to kill it without taking any damage as it cannot reach melee range and attack. ** grants sight, you can cast it in a bush to safely check them. ** will grant assists if an enemy champion touches it before dying. Be careful of turrets targeting you if an enemy touches your wall. ** can also be used to stop from running by placing it on top of the sapling, which prevents it from running anywhere, or pushing a minion into it, causing it to re-assign its target. ** It is also possible to disrupt channeled ultimates by putting directly on top of the opponent. If done correctly will shift the opponent from his/her position, canceling the ability. This is useful if is on cooldown. * deals double if the target is chilled by either or , so try to time it correctly. ** With proper timing, it is possible to use while is traveling to your target to chill the target and receive the double damage bonus for . ** By concentrating on waves of minions, Anivia can consistently deal the largest total amount of damage during a game and get lots of gold by killing minions and keeping lanes moving. ** is a great spell that can clear entire minion waves very quickly. Be sure to deactivate the spell when you don't need it as it will quickly drain your mana. Build usage * , and eventually , as your first item is a very useful purchase as it can sustain your mana, increase your damage output, and, along with the buff can lead to effortless AoE farming and pushing. * Due to the mechanic of and (you have to use both twice in order to activate and deactivate) can gain bonus mana from twice per spell. Use them at the fountain while shopping to gain a few extra charges. * has no way of escaping except for putting a well placed between you and the target in which you are escaping from. Or if you mess this up it can be followed by a to go over the wall while they take a longer path or wait for your wall to melt. * has tenacity and ability power which goes well with . * A is a great item to help in her laning phase, giving her some much needed health and mana and can be built into a or later in the game. * can be a good defensive Item choice since the enemy has to overcome it twice thanks to . Recommended builds Countering * Try to destroy her egg from her to prevent her from coming back to life. ** At early game, the egg is fairly weak, as it reduces her armor and magic resistance instead of increasing. Use this to your advantage. * is very squishy both early game and late game. Work with your allies to focus her down. ** Try to engange her when her is on cooldown. * will stun you if you are in the path of the spell. Try to move away from the path to avoid both the stun and damage. ** When escaping from her, do not move straight in line to avoid her . * Avoid confrontation with her in the jungle. Her can block you from escaping or chasing easily. * Keep in mind that the double damage effect in her only applies when you are hit by her or . It will not proc if you are slowed by abilities or . Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Syose1O568 Category:Champion strategies